Positions
by BillyJay936
Summary: A short ficlet about our favorite couple and their favorite stances. Musicalverse. Fiyeraba. AU.


**A/N: Should probably be studying for the rest of her exams/finals. Posts this shippy nonesense instead.**

 **I wrote this a while back but never got around to publishing it 'til now. Reviews are much appreciated. A few good vibes to pass all my finals would be even better. Thanks, guys.  
**

 **Positions by Billy Jay 936**

In his own strange way, Fiyero Tigelaar supposed that he was a master of disguise. His mask of brainlessness certainly worked out for him for the last twenty-odd years of his life. And now, here he was, the back of his head comfortably seated in his girlfriend's lap, under the cover of desks and the students that sat around them in their stadium-esque classroom. This was one of the few classes that semester that Fiyero had with Elphaba and he wasn't going to spend the whole day wasting his time _studying_ or _paying attention._ Or, perhaps what Elphaba preferred he'd be doing above all else: _taking notes._

About thirty minutes into the class, Elphaba whispered, "You're not even going to pretend to care a _little_ bit?"

Fiyero grinned innocently as Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a 'no'. But seriously, Yero-just because the Professor's new doesn't mean he won't catch on to you eventually. Besides, this is a little inappropriate."

Fiyero shook with silent laughter. "Oh, Oz….just a _tad._ But think about this was a good decision, one of my few-besides, yknow, dating you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again, but a small grin had slipped onto her emerald face this time.

"And besides, this is one of my favorite positions to share with you."

Elphaba, who had been taking down notes with her free arm, stopped suddenly to look down at Fiyero with an eyebrow raised.

The mischievous glint in her boyfriend's eyes confirmed her suspicions. Elphaba blushed, but she couldn't help a small laugh.

"Oz-damn flirt. We can discuss our own indiscretions later. Now, you have to get up before you get us both in trouble."

Fiyero pouted. Lying on Elphaba's lap and discussing dinner plans was a lot more fun. "But Fae…"

Whatever Fiyero was going to say was cut off by an aged voice saying "I'd listen to Miss Thropp if I were you, Master Tigelaar. _Especially_ if you want to pass this class _the first time."_

Fiyero shot up in his seat, trying to fluff out the jacket nonchalantly as laughter rippled through the lecture hall.

The professor then turned his attentions to Elphaba. "And Miss Thropp, I suggest you either switch places or convince your little _gentleman caller_ to behave himself. You will be held liable for these actions as well, yknow. Your silence will just encouragrize him. Anyway…now, on page 555…"

The professor soon turned back to the lecture, and Fiyero, now with his back against the back of the seat, sighed in resignation. Elphaba looked over at him with a smile, grasping his hand underneath the desk and giving it a squeeze. "We'll have to save our favorite positions for our own free time, love. "

Fiyero smiled and was tempted to give Elphaba a kiss after that, when he noticed their professor's eyes land on the two of them, prompting him to stay silent.

Elphaba had to say she was surprised to see Fiyero vigorously scribbling down notes in his own notebook for the next few minutes of class, but decided to leave him to it. Ten minutes later, Fiyero tore out a corner of his paper and slipped it onto Elphaba's desk without looking at her once.

Elphaba blinked, before putting the paper at the corner of her page to read Fiyero's messy scrawl:

"How about we engage in said positions after dinner tonight?" along with "Don't worry, Av is on hanging out with a few buddies in the Emerald City for the weekend."

Elphaba's green face went a little red at this statement, before chuckling to herself and writing her reply at the bottom of the note and passing it back to Fiyero, who took it and read it with a smile of his own.

"Flirt." It read. And then, "Of course."


End file.
